Breaking the Pattern
by ProjectWeAreOne
Summary: GOTG 2 spoilers. AU oneshot. Although many of Ego's kids perished, Starlord wasn't the only one of them to survive.


Eight year old Yondu looked around his surroundings nervously, not able to remember what happened. He took in his surroundings, calmed slightly by how breathtakingly beautiful it was. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps from behind. Nervously he turned around and saw what looked like a Terran approach him.

"Hello, my son." The man greeted, peering down with a warm gentle smile.

"Son?" He ask in confusion.

"Yes." He said. "I am Ego. Your mother and I were mates, I'm your father."

"Really?" He asked. "Then why'd you let her sell me to the Kree?"

Ego let out a sad sigh. "Unfortunately due to circumstances out of my control, I had to leave, and I was unaware she did such a thing until I retrieved you."

Yondu blinked. "Why'd you leave?"

Ego let out a small chuckle and crouched to Yondu's level, putting his hand gently on his shoulder. "Things that I will able to explain in due time."

Yondu huffed, not thrilled with the explanation. Ego chuckled again as he stood up. "Come with me."

Hesitantly Yondu followed. "Where are we anyway?"

"This planet is me."

"What?"

"I am a living planet." He explained.

"If you're the planet how are you here too?" Yondu questioned.

"I can take more than one form at a time. In fact I have another form of me elsewhere...King J'son of Spartax that is."

Yondu blinked, not knowing who that was. "So you're three things?"

"In the context of what you consider 'things' I suppose so…However in my terms I am far more."

Yondu narrowed his eyes. "You just look like a Terran though."

Ego chuckled again. "I appear to be, but this form represents my interpretation of sentient life."

"Senti-what?"

"Sentient. They have emotions, such as you."

"Oh." Yondu said, not looking Ego in the eyes. Although he wouldn't admit it, he was nervous. Ego sensed his apprehension and put his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"You must be tired. It'll be good for you to rest."

Yondu had to admit this was true. He yawned and rubbed his eyes slightly. Ego gently grabbed his shoulder and lead him to a room with a small bed. Yondu could tell even from first glance this bed had been used multiple times before. He slowly sat on the bed as it let out a low creak.

Ego let out a small chuckle to break the silence. "I hope you sleep well Yondu, we will discuss what we need to in the morning." With that he left, leaving Yondu to awkwardly roll around and find a comfortable position to sleep.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes, but sleep didn't come to him. He groaned as he turned the other way. Yondu eventually just laid on his back and looked up. Stars scattered the sky, shining brilliantly. He wondered if Ego created the stars that surrounded the planet.

As Yondu pushed his back into the bed he felt a lump underneath the mattress. Curious he checked it out. Under it was a small pink book covered with stains and full of aged paper. Carefully he opened it and looked at the first page.

The first page was dated **October 4th 1932**

 **My mother gave me this journal and I'm really excited to write in it. I just don't know what to write...hmm I guess I'll have to write later.**

 **-Aura**

Intrigued Yondu kept reading. Most of it was about Aura's everyday life on planet Ceystea which was pretty fascinating. He wondered how it ended up on planet Ego. At first he considered that Aura was one of Ego's other forms like J'son was.

However when he got to **April 5th 1933** that thought went away completely.

 **I don't know how I ended up here, but I met my father! His name is Ego and he's a planet. This is amazing and I can't wait to see what he wants to teach me.**

 _Father?_ Yondu thought, blinking. _I have a sister? Where is she?_

He looked at the next few pages that expressed glee and joy about being on planet Ego. Puzzled Ego turned to the last page with writing on it.

 **Father says he's going to teach me an important lesson today, I can't wait!**

Yondu gripped the page. Why hadn't there been any additional pages talking about the important lesson? Did something happen to her? Yondu panicked as he placed the book back under the mattress and looked up at the stars once more. Would something happen to him next?

He didn't know how long it had taken to read through the diary until he heard a knock on the wall and looked over to see Ego standing there, smiling lovingly. "Did you sleep well my son?"

"Yes." Yondu lied, sitting up in the bed. He thought about asking about his sister, but figured now was not the time to make his father sad if a tragedy had taken place.

"Good. I have prepared dinner. So come when you're ready."

Yondu nodded and waited for Ego to leave before he exhaled sharply. A moment later we went to go eat. He sat down and was silent for most of the meal before Ego spoke up. "Son?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you ready?"

Yondu gulped slightly, thinking of the diary. "I-I...yes…"

"Good. Come with me." Ego said leading him to an open room. Yondu looked around nervously. Ego knelt in front of him and opened his palms showing a small blue orb. Yondu's eyes widened in curiosity at the object.

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

Yondu nodded, eyes still full. He reached out and touched it. The energy from it sent a chill down his spine, making him shake a bit, before a powerful feeling of ecstasy rushed through him. It was amazing!

Ego smiled as he saw his expression. "Now it is your turn my son."

"W-what?" Yondu asked in shock.

"It's your turn." Ego explained softly. Yondu looked at his hands, doubting his ability to do what Ego did. "Just relax and focus your energy. Make something. Anything."

Yondu breathed slightly and focused his energy on creating something wonderful for Ego. He focused and focused, but yet..nothing. He looked up at Ego, his encouraging eager face now emotionless and stoic.

"D-dad?"

Ego stayed silent for a moment. "Stay here for a moment Yondu..."

Yondu nodded nervously. While Ego was gone Yondu thought of Aura's diary, and how it ended….Had this happened to her as well? He felt a shiver run through his spine as he tensed up.

When Ego returned he asked, "Wh-what happened to my sister?"

Ego paused. "Your...your sister?" His voice remained mainly emotionless, yet it was piqued slightly with interest.

"A-Aura…"

"...You know about her?"

"I-I f-f-found her d-diary.." Yondu said, fear starting to take over. "W-w-what hap-happened to her?"

Ego exhaled as he approached him. "She was not up to expectations."

Yondu furrowed his brows. "W-w-what do you-?"

Before he could finish, Ego had gripped the fin on his head, making him wince in pain and tears to well in his eyes. "S-st-stop it h-h-hurts!"

Ego did not loosen his grip and started to bend it backwards. The tendons and veins were put under intense pressure. Yondu's cries became wails as he tried to pull away, but Ego gripped his wrist as well, holding him in place. Things only worsened when a cracking sound was heard. Blood dripped down from Ego's hand onto his face.

Through his tear blurred vision Yondu could see Ego holding the detached bleeding fin before looking at it in disinterest and throwing it behind him. He leaned down to Yondu's level and once again gripped his wrist. "Now, try again."

"H-h-hurts!" Was all Yondu could say.

"It better hurt...now do it again."

Yondu managed to register surprise at how hollow and uncaring Ego's tone was. In fear, inspite of his pain, he lifted his shaky hands and tried to focus again. Nothing. He cried even more, fearing another attack.

Ego stood in front of him. "Aura couldn't do it through the pain either. I snapped her right antenna off, but she disappointed me as you did."

"Ar-are you gonna...g-g-gonna-"

"Kill you?" He paused and examined Yondu's wound. "I do not waste my energy on that, that is not necessary. When you bleed out, I'll place you right beside her…."

Yondu shook as he fell to his knees and then onto his side. He looked up and saw Ego leave. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting to die.

What happened next as a blur to Yondu, partly due to age and partly due to trauma. All that mattered was a bunch of curious ravagers found Planet Ego, and found him.

….

Yondu looked at the small Terran curled into a ball on his bed, his breathing now calmer than when he first came onto the ship. Yondu sighed heavily as he weighed his options: He could hand over the kid to Ego and hope the kid had the powers Ego was seeking...Or he could keep him around. He was a small kid, he could easily squeeze into hard to reach places. Then there was the whole him being his little brother thing.

Gently he stroked his hair which made the Terran let out a small sound and rolled towards Yondu, hugging onto his leg. For the moment Yondu let this slide and kept thinking.

 _I can't let Ego get his hands on this kid…._

He gently put his hand onto his brother's back, not knowing one day he'd become something other than that to the boy. Something Ego could never be, no matter how many heirs he produced. A dad.


End file.
